Be with you
by midnight369
Summary: they were supposed to stay together forever, but now that he thinks about it, it feels as lf she never left him... read and review!


Once again, hello readers..!

well this time instead of another CCS story, i have brought you a Gakuen Alice story!

so enjoy...! ^_^

ALSO, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

He asked the question to the fourteen years old brunette who was sitting beside him on the bench. From what he could pick up, his little polka dots was in deep thoughts. It was a bit unusual for the ditzy girl who usually couldn't even shut her mouth for more than ten seconds, to stay so quiet and serene.

"It's nothing, natsume…" And that was it. No other strange and crazy questions which she used to ask all the time.

It bugged him, it annoyed him, but most of all, it worried him. Had something happened that made her utterly speechless? Had she and one of her friend got into a fight? If so, was she planning on solving the matter? But if that were the case, then she would have asked him at least one question hypothetically. So what was it?

"Polka, you do realize that you are making a fool out of yourself by staring into the space as if something would materialize out of thin air." It was not a question. It was a statement. And he had at least expected her to react on this sentence. Because not only has he called her a fool, he had also called her polka. She disliked it when he called her that. But he wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Sigh… natsume… I think I should go home." Her dejected voice rang warning bells in his head. And now he was truly worried about her. What had happened to make her act so strange? She wasn't even angry for being called polka. He wanted to know what was going on, and he was determined to find it out anyhow.

She stood up from the bench, and was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Mikan…" that only word was effective enough to stop her in her tracks. She was shocked. She could count the times when HE of all the people had called her mikan… instead of polka or ichigo kara or pandas with her fingers. She understood the gravity of the situation. He was serious. He wanted answers but she had no appropriate answers to his questions.

"Tell me. What's bothering you?"

She had paused. Choosing her words carefully; so that she could try to make him understand the situation, that, she had landed herself into.

"What would you do if I were to leave you natsume?"

The question had thrown him off guard but he had decided to take it lightly as of yet.

"Well, I wouldn't be any more glad then that. There would less annoying person."

"I see, in that case, you would be happy to know that I am leaning soon natsume."

Now this was getting downright weird. "What are you talking about polka..?"

"it's nothing, natsume. Don't worry." She had once again put on her beautiful smile. Who knew that he would be seeing that smile for the last time?

* * *

><p>After two days, on the day of her funeral, he had recalled the last conversation that they had held. She was so unfair. Life was so unfair. He was supposed to go first. But she had bitten him to even that.<p>

'What were you thinking huh? You left me all alone. You thought that I would be able to move on your death that easily if you kept it a secret? Guess what? What I feel now if regret! And a great amount of pain that you have caused me, mikan…! Couldn't you see? I wanted you to stay by my side! I was supposed to protect you! I was supposed to make you cry. Not the other way around! I wanted to tell you how much I cared for you… how much I… loved you… but you didn't give me even a single chance to say my feelings…'

A lone tear grazed down his cheek, as he saw her love being buried… He watched Hotaru sobbing uncontrollably in ruka's shirt. He saw the tears being shed by tsubasa. He saw the grief on narumi's face as he lost the person whom he considered as a daughter. Slowly he walked away from the cemetery. Unable to keep those tears in check, he ran, towards the place which was now a sacred place for him. For it was their sanctuary, his and mikan's. their beloved sakura tree.

It was not supposed to end this way. But it had. He sat down under the tree motionless. Not knowing what to do. The memories from earlier played in his mind.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

An injured mikan was taken to the hospital wing. And koko had unintentionally heard the worry in narumi's head for his only daughter's wellbeing. He was shocked and had dropped his pencil accidently.

This had caught natsume's attention. But before koko could speak any further, narumi had motioned for the gang to come out. They had followed wordlessly for they had realized the situation to be serious if it had made even narumi so serious. There was a strange tugging feeling in natsume's heart as he closely followed by.

Then narumi had told them all about mikan's situation. Of how she had another alice called S.E.C. and how it was the fourth type. Natsume was angry beyond anything but had kept his silence and continued listening. He learned that to relieve him from his burden of missions, she had secretly taken missions on his behalf. That was the reason he got lesser missions. But what she had done was unacceptable. Going behind his back to do those damn missions without his consent! He had a lot a scolding to do when she would wake up. But she never did…!

A few days had passed and mikan's condition hadn't become any better. He would always come to visit her at night when all would be asleep. He would come through the window, and take a sit beside her bed. The moon from the window would illuminate its light on the sleeping beauty's face making it even paler then it already was. He would always caress her hair and put them away from her eyes, silently pleading her to wake up… then he would leave just before the first rays of the sun came into view.

After about a week, they were informed to go to the principal's office while they were studying in the class. They had left hesitantly and natsume was feeling scared on the inside. He felt like his other half was lost. And true to his feeling, they were told the news of mikan's death.

His eyes were hid under his bangs and he had run to the hospital. It was supposed to be a lie. It was a joke. She couldn't leave him like that. He reached the hospital just in time to see the machines being taken off of her. He had watched lifelessly as they cleaned her and readied her for the funeral not shedding even a single tear.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>And here he was, sitting under the sakura tree, trying to feel her presence. She was light in the darkness he had forever lived in. and now that she was gone, he was no better than dead as well… he thought of ending his life, but then he remembered her words, the last words she had spoken to him.<p>

"If you ever feel that you are alone, close your eyes and you will find me there right in front of you…"

She had wanted him to live. And she had promised that she would never leave him alone. A small smile crept on his face as he closed his eyes and recalled how she behaved like a child, how she looked… how her smile could bring happiness in anyone's life... Suddenly, a butterfly came and sat on his lap flapping its wings. And he recalled her saying once 'if a butterfly sits on your legs, it means someone far away has remembered you.'

'Maybe you really have kept your promise mikan. You really are there for me.' And though it was winter, even then a sakura petal fell on his open palm reminding him her mischievous and melodic laughter. As if it was telling him 'I told you so natsume…'

* * *

><p><em>So, thats all for now readers,<em>

_i hope that you all enjoy this story as much as i did while writing._

_read and review._

_yours,_

_midnight369._


End file.
